


A taky vím, že Lassie v dětství strašně toužil po poníkovi

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	A taky vím, že Lassie v dětství strašně toužil po poníkovi

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Shawn si vlastně nebyl jistý tím, co přesně k Lassiemu cítí. Nejprve měl z jeho topornosti a vznětlivé povahy legraci, velice brzy si ale detektiv získal Shawnův respekt a postupem času i sílící náklonnost, aniž by o to příliš stál. Jenže Shawn si nemohl pomoci, viděl v Lassiterovi mnohem více, než zahořklého policejního psa, a nechtěl se spokojit s tím, že ho bude detektiv tolerovat. Chtěl, aby jej měl rád.

 

Ačkoliv se už stačil dozvědět, že Lassie nemá den svých narozenin dvakrát v lásce, tak měl pocit, že dokáže jeho názor změnit. Přichystal si pro něj totiž takové překvapení, které se bude staršímu muži bez pochyb líbit. Háček byl v tom, že nejprve musel Lassitera přimět, aby se s ním na ono místo dobrovolně vydal. Musí zapojit veškeré své přesvědčovací schopnosti, pomyslel si, když kráčel ke dveřím Lassieho domu, u nichž hned třikrát zazvonil.

 

Kdyby zvonil jednou, možná by tím trochu pošetřil detektivovy nervy, ale Shawn si to prostě neodpustil a rozladěný výraz v Lassiterově tváři, když příchozímu otevřel, jej vnitřně potěšil.

 

"Co tady chceš, Spencere?"

 

"No, tak, Lassie, nemohls vymyslet něco lepšího? Takhle mě zdravíš vždycky, trošku originality by ti neuškodilo," spustil Shawn na Lassitera, který si udržoval mírně nakvašený výraz a prostě jen čekal, až se ten šašek vykecá. "Mám pro tebe narozeninový dárek."

 

"Spencer, já opravdu nejsem na ty vaše dětinské vtipy zvědavý. Co takhle sebrat Gustera, který se tady někde určitě schovává, a nechat mě na pokoji?"

 

"Gus je na konferenci o lécích na potíže s nadýmáním. Nemohl si to nechat ujít," ujistil Shawn Lassieho, ten ale nevypadal, že by mu to příliš věřil, naopak se zdálo, že Shawnovi zabouchne dveře před nosem, mrštný pseudojasnovidec se ale nenechal tak snadno odbýt a během mžiku proklouznul dovnitř. Začal se rozhlížet kolem a okázale ignoroval frustrované zafunění ze strany vytáhlého detektiva.

 

"Co to děláš, Spencere? Vážně na tebe nemám náladu," otočil se Lassie k mladšímu muži, který hleděl na vybavení jeho domu s očima navrch hlavy.

 

"Můj dárek ti určitě zvedne náladu," informoval Lassitera Shawn a konečně mu opět začal věnovat pozornost. S úsměvem pak dodal: "Jsem si jistý, že se ti bude líbit."

 

Lassiter se rozmýšlel, jestli unaveně rezignovat nebo vzteky toho šaška vyhodit, ale když viděl ten nadšený úsměv, s jakým se na něj Spencer díval…

 

"No, tak mi ho dej, ať se tě co nejrychleji zbavím," podvolil se nakonec.

 

"Nemám ho s sebou, musíme se za ním dopravit my," pronesl Shawn zvesela, jelikož se ale stále v oblek oděný Lassiter tvářil pořád nedůvěřivě a možná trochu zmateně, mladší muž přiskočil ke dveřím, dokořán je otevřel a kývl hlavou směrem ven: "Tak pojď, Lassie, potřebuješ si trošku orazit, brácho."

 

Lassiter vážně nechtěl, strašně moc nechtěl kamkoliv chodit se Spencerem, ale… Bože, měl narozeniny, a jestli mu ta osina v zadku mermomocí toužila ukázat překvapení… Už to slovo mu nahánělo hrůzu. Ne, nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli jít nebo ne, bylo to moc riskantní, co když je to zase jen nějaká bouda, co když…

 

"Nebudeš litovat, Lassie, slibuju."

 

Detektivovy pochybnosti byly v tu chvíli odsunuty do pozadí, přičemž sám Lassiter tomu nerozuměl, ale cosi ve Spencerově tónu hlasu, cosi v jeho pohledu jej ujistilo, že Shawn mu vážně chce udělat radost. Nechápal proč, ale… rezignoval.

 

"Ručíš mi za to krkem, Spencere," zavrčel, sebral klíče a odsunul Spencera za dveří. "Pojedeme mým autem, abych tě tam přinejhorším mohl nechat."

 

"To jsem přesně chtěl navrhnout. Sice bych tě rád svezl na motorce, ale co bych ti pak dal k vánocům…"

 

Už v tu chvíli Lassiter litoval, že se k něčemu takovému upsal, ale co. Vždycky mohl zastavit a Spencera z auta vykopnout. Ten šašek se ale kupodivu po cestě choval docela tiše, jen určoval směr jízdy a jednou při psaní esemesky nadšeně vykřikl, když minuli nějakého člověka s obrovským psem, přičemž ta chlupatá koule přitáhla Spencerovu pozornost.

 

"Zastav tady, zbytek půjdeme pěšky. Není nad krásnou procházku po venkově," sdělil Shawn detektivovi asi po patnácti minutách jízdy, během níž dorazili na okraj Santa Barbary. Lassiter zaparkoval auto, pár vteřin zůstal sedět a polemizoval nad všemi špatnými rozhodnutími, jež v životě učinil, načež smířen se svým osudem vystoupil a připojil se ke Spencerovi, který se zdál být naprosto uchvácen přírodou okolo nich.

 

"Tak kudy, Spencere?" přejel Lassie pohledem obě cesty, jimiž se dalo pokračovat dál. Znal tohle místo, ale dlouho tady nebyl a nenapadlo jej nic, co by zde stálo za pozornost, leč trpělivost jej neopouštěla. Za ty roky, co se do těchto končin města neodvážil, mohli postavit něco nového, co jeho pozornosti jednoduše uniklo. Nebylo to pravděpodobné, ale byl tak zaneprázdněn chytáním různorodých zmetků, že se to stát i mohlo.

 

Shawn se naposled zhluboka nadechl a vydal se tou očividně používanější z cest. Lassiter se Spencerem srovnal krok a mlčel, vděčný za to, že mlčí i druhý muž. Už by si málem přiznal, že málomluvný Spencer je docela přijatelným společníkem, když tu se asfalt změnil v obyčejnou prašnou cestu, v níž spatřil otisky podkov. Jakmile pak zahnuli doprava, před jejich zraky se začal rýsovat komplex budov a do nosů je udeřil nezaměnitelný pach sena a koní.

 

Lassiterovo srdce si poskočilo, nadšení se mu rozlilo žilami, a aniž by si to uvědomil, na tváři se mu objevil úsměv.

 

Shawn se usmíval také. Věděl, že Lassie má koně rád, ale přeci jen spatřit tu radost vepsanou v jeho obličeji… Stálo to za to. Bylo mu jasné, že se Lassie těšil, vyčetl to i z držení jeho těla, z jiskry, jež se objevila v jeho očích a samozřejmě si všiml také úsměvu, který se detektivovi však podařilo rychle dostat pod kontrolu. Ale Shawnovi to stačilo.

 

"Co to má znamenat, Spencere?" pokusil se Lassiter znít rozladěně, ačkoliv to žádný smysl nemělo. Spencer byl moc dobře obeznámen s tím, že chtěl v dětství poníka, a ten šašek prostě takové věci nezapomínal.

 

"Trpělivost, Lassie, trpělivost," zněla Shawnova odpověď, jako na povel ale přidal do kroku.

 

Za pár minut dorazili ke stájím. Zatímco Lassiter se absolutně nenápadně a zcela nezaujatě rozhlížel kolem a vzpomínal, kdy v nějaké stáji naposled byl, Shawn zamával na člověka u dveří nejvyšší z budov. Chvíli s ním hovořil, aby se vzápětí vrátil ke svému oblíbenému detektivovi, který už docela tušil, co se bude dít, vděčností však nepřetékal, na to se octl příliš v rozpacích.

 

Dál se rozhlížel, snaže se ignorovat fakt, že Spencer mu připravil pravděpodobně nejpříjemnější a nejpozornější dárek, jaký se komukoliv za posledních x let povedlo. Zrovna Spencer… ze všech lidí, to byl zrovna Spencer, kdo se na něj s úsměvem díval, kdo se mu nepochopitelně snažil udělat radost…

 

Shawn přemýšlel, jestli mu přijde Lassie v rozpacích natolik roztomilý, že by ho měl spontánně obejmout, ale rozhodl se takové gesto nechat prozatím být, místo toho chytil detektiva za rukáv a mírně zatahal.

 

"Pojď, Lasssie, já vím, že se chceš projet," pronesl tišeji, než zamýšlel, přičemž reakce na jeho jemný tón byla odpovídající a zdrcující. Tlukot Shawnova srdce se zrychlil v momentě, kdy sebou Lassieho rty mírně cukly, kdy se na něj modré oči zaměřily a kdy spatřil v Lassieho tváři tolik emocí, že se mu zadrhl dech v hrdle. Ten výraz Lassie dostal po kontrolu opět neobyčejně rychle, ale Shawn se jím přesto octl zasažen, neboť na těch pár vteřin pocítil naději, že skrze dobře zvolený narozeninový dárek by skutečně mohl v Lassiem vzbudit cosi jako sympatie vůči němu, že by ho vážně mohl mít rád.

 

Lassiter se proklínal za ty emoce, které jen stěží ovládal, za ty rozpaky, jež by neměl cítit, za ten na povrch se dostávající vděk. Ačkoliv se už zase kontroloval, uvnitř se chvěl dojetím, protože Spencer… Hleděl na něj s ryzí upřímností v očích, a přestože se mu to zdálo nemožné, tak i ten pseudojasnovice byl dojatý. Bůhví proč, možná mu prostě dělalo radost, že udělal detektivovi radost...

 

Zvláštní moment byl přerušen blížícím se klapotem koňských kopit, za nímž oba muži stočili své pohledy. Nevelký muž právě ze stájí vyváděl dva osedlané koně a mířil k nim.

 

"Tady je máte, pane Spencere, minimálně dvacet minut jeďte krokem, poté můžete přejít do klusu," předal muž Shawnovi otěže a ustoupil. "To sako byste si možná mohl sundat… Nebo nechcete raději půjčit nějaké oblečení, ať si to neumažete?" dodal muž při pohledu na Lassitera.

 

"Myslím, že to Lassie zvládne, určitě má takových obleků doma aspoň deset," odpověděl za detektiva Shawn, jenž spokojeně sledoval, jak Lassie absolutně majiteli stáje nevěnuje pozornost a upřeně se dívá na tmavšího z hnědých koní, který na Lassieho rovněž hleděl. "Můžete mi říct, jak se jmenují, abych věděl, jak je oslovovat?"

 

"Ten tmavší je Joseph, druhý Felix," odvětil majitel bez zájmu. "Kdybyste ještě něco potřebovali, číslo na mě máte," řekl ještě muž a odešel zpět do útrob stáje.

 

"Spencere, jestli o tomhle někomu řekneš, tak tě vlastnoručně uškrtím, je to jasné?" pronesl Lassie výhružku během seznamování s Josephem, který vypadal dokonce spokojeně, když ho detektiv hladil po čele a následně podrbal za ušima.

 

"Jasné," slíbil Shawn zcela vážně, načež se nahnul k Josephovi, zařehtal, zafrkal, zaujatě pokýval hlavou a znovu frknul.

"Joseph to prý taky nikomu nepoví. Ani té strakaté kobyle v boxu naproti, ta je prý hrozná drbna."

 

"Tvé nejasnovědné schopnosti se vztahují i na mluvení se zvířaty?" zeptal se Lassie, ale nezněl tak, že by mermomocí musel znát odpověď. Vzal si od Spencera otěže a zkontroloval, jestli sedlo koni dobře sedí.

 

"Samozřejmě, jsem muž mnoha talentů," odpověděl přesto Shawn, rovněž zkontroloval sedlo a následně se do něj vyhoupl. Trochu se zavrtěl, aby si udělal pohodlí, přeci jen na koni už dlouho neseděl a bylo mu jasné, že mu chvíli potrvá, než si jeho dolní partie na sedlo zvyknou. "Můj kůň tě momentálně prosí, jestli bys už nemohl nasednout, protože se k obědu přecpal a potřebuje to vyběhat. Znáš to, chce si držet štíhlou linii, aby se líbil kobylkám."

 

"Spencere, tihle koně jsou oba valaši, těm už bývají klisny zpravidla ukradené," informoval Lassitera Spencera a konečně se i on usadil v sedle. Ještěže si upravil délku třmenů, jinak by měl kolena asi až u brady, pomyslel si a podíval se na druhého muže, jenž držel otěže v levé ruce, druhou měl položenou na stehnu, tělem byl natočený k Lassiterovi a…

 

Detektiva z nějakého důvodu napadlo, že Spencer na koni vypadá dobře. V modré košili, riflích a teniskách, lehce opálený, vlasy pečlivě upravené…

 

"Pojedeme?" zeptal se, když se přiměl přestat na Spencera jen zírat. Možná se mu to zdálo, ale Spencer, než odpověděl, tak zaváhal, jako by byl duchem nepřítomný. Trvalo mu, než ze sebe dostal odpověď, což v jeho případě bylo dost nezvyklé.

 

"Jasná věc," přikývl Shawn, "za dvacet minut chůzí dorazíme k pláži, kde můžeme trochu přidat… A zpátky zase krokem, ať koně vychladnou. Vážně si nechceš sundat to sako? Sice ti dělá ramena a vypadáš v něm jako velký a neohrožený Lassie, ale asi ti v něm bude horko."

 

Lassiter se podíval na hodinky a uznal, že minimálně hodinu ještě bude slunce nad Santa Barbarou pekelně hřát. Byl zvyklý celý den strávit v obleku, ale proč by si na narozeniny nemohl dopřát ten luxus a svléknout alespoň sako, že? Pobídnul koně a dojel s ním ke stromu, na který svléknuté sako položil.

 

"Ale zbraň si nechám," otočil se varovně na Spencera, kdyby náhodou měl ještě nějaké připomínky.

 

K jeho údivu ale mladší muž jen pobaveně pokrčil rameny. Shawn už se divil tomu, že Lassie poslechl jeho radu ohledně saka, navíc jej pořád překvapovalo, jak to detektiv s koňmi umí, a jak mu to v sedle sluší. Ještěže předem požádal o koně, který nejenže je hodný, ale i dostatečně vysoký, aby Lassie netahal boty po zemi… To, že si Lassie chce nechat zbraň, jej zrovna nepřekvapilo, spíše ho to jen ujistilo, že i když je Lassie nadšený, pořád je to Lassie.

 

Loudavým krokem zamířili ven z komplexu a směrem k pláži. Nedá se říct, že by toho během cesty napovídali moc, dokonce i Shawn si užíval zvuky přírody a klidnou atmosféru, jež se tak lišila od té, na kterou byl zvyklý z centra města. Blížili se k pláži, když Shawnovi začal Felix tahat, vyjadřuje tak chuť ke zrychlení tempa.

 

"Připraven na klus?" podíval se Shawn na muže po své levici, jenž pouze přikývl, načež společně pobídli koně ke zrychlení a po pár metrech na písčitém povrchu pláže je nechali běžet zcela volně. Chvíli cválali po suchém písku, než Shawn nasměroval svého koně blíže k moři, až zpod hnědákových nohou stříkala voda všude okolo.

 

Po očku sledoval detektiva, jedoucího vedle něj, a Shawn měl pocit, že s takhle uvolněným výrazem ho ještě neviděl. Vítr mu sice vehnal slzy do očí, takže jeho zrak nebyl stoprocentní, ale i cosi uvnitř něj mu říkalo, že Lassie něco takového vážně potřeboval.

Jelikož Lassiter měl rychlejšího a zřejmě soutěživějšího koně, brzy Shawna předjel, vzápětí ale koně zpomalil a počkal, než jej mladší muž dohoní. Připadal si strašně rozpolcený, protože jej na jednu stranu žralo, že se před Spencerem neumí ovládat, na stranu druhou… Po dlouhé době se cítil šťastný. Vážně šťastný, protože tohle bylo úžasné, moci se jen tak projet cvalem po pláži, jen on a kůň… a Spencer. Někdo, kdo jej očividně chápal víc, než by si kdy pomyslel.

 

Ano, vadilo mu, že se mu koutky úst stáčejí směrem vzhůru, že musí před Spencrem vypadat jako naprostý idiot, když se ale odvážil na mladšího muže pohlédnout, v oříškových očích nebyl žádný posměch, jen…

Jen pochopení.

 

Lassiter odvrátil zrak a opět se zadíval před sebe, to souznění, pochopení… Zdráhal se uvěřit, že tráví čas s člověkem, který mu doposud jen pil krev. Neměl ponětí, proč s ním chce Spencer být, proč mu vždy projevoval náklonnost, proč tohle pro něj dělá, a stále v něm hlodala nedůvěra, ale přeci by Spencer tohle nezařizoval pro to, aby se mu pak vysmál.

Ne, to nebyl jeho styl, uznával Lassiter a už jen v kroku nechal koně kráčet po boku toho Shawnova.

 

"Kam mě to vedeš, Spencere?" uvědomil si náhle Lassie, že nejedou po rovné cestě ke stájím, ale stoupají vzhůru.

 

"Neříkej mi, že to nevíš," blýsknul po něm Shawn zubatým úsměvem. "A pospěš si," dodal a pobídl koně ke klusu.

Společně mířili vstříc vrcholu kopce, tyčícímu se nad pláží, na kterou se jim nahoře naskytl krásný výhled. Slunce dokonce už začalo zapadat a barva oblohy se podle toho změnila. Zastavil Felixe a zaměřil se na Lassieho, jenž zastavil svého hnědáka vedle něj.

 

"Všechno nejlepší, Lassie," pozvedl Shawn paži a stiskl detektivovo rameno, tak trochu očekávaje, že Lassiter jeho ruku setřese, ten na ni ale jen na moment pohlédl, pak se ušklíbl na Spencera a zadíval se zpět na moře.

 

Byl to vskutku nádherný výlet, uznával detektiv, a ten pocit, že ho sdílí s člověkem, jenž se většinu času spíše choval jako nezodpovědné děcko… Povzdechl si a s ironicky zkrouceným koutkem se odvážil navázat oční kontakt s druhým mužem.

"Díky, Spencere," pronesl a seznal, že odložit svou hrdost vlastně nebylo tak těžké, následně se usmál opravdově, když oříškové oči doslova zazářily radostí. A stačilo jen poděkovat… prokázat vděčnost… "Je to od tebe milé."

 

"Není zač, Lassie," zesílil na pár vteřin Shawn sevření Lassieho ramene, načež ruku stáhnul a znovu do ní uchopil otěže. "Chceš se vrátit?"

 

Lassiter přikývl a následoval Spencera po úzké stezce dolů z kopce a pak směrem ke stájím. Jízdu opět strávili příjemným mlčením, přičemž detektiv stále zčásti nemohl uvěřit, že tohle pro něj vážně udělal Spencer a… Kdyby měl být upřímný, dotklo se ho to uvnitř více, než by si přál. Spencer zařídil, aby se na své narozeniny cítil dobře. Povedlo se mu to s přehledem a Lassiter věděl, že mu to nezapomene.

 

Ani si neuvědomil, že svůj zrak celou dobu upírá právě na Spencera, jenž jel sice vedle něj, ale asi o metr vepředu. Jeho kůň chtěl momentálně asi být první, když na pláži se mu to nepovedlo, nicméně Lassiter měl tendence spíše než o koních přemýšlet o Spencerovi. Samotnému mu to přišlo divné, ale…

 

Přál by si, aby se mezi nimi nic nezměnilo, aby ho mohl dál nesnášet, aby ho mohl vyhazovat z míst činu, jenže mu bylo jasné, že tohle už nedokáže. Přišlo mu, že ode dneška si budou o něco blíž, a svým způsobem ho to těšilo. Bůhví proč, ale těšilo, a těšilo ho to i v momentě, kdy se Shawn najednou otočil k němu a prostě se na něj jen přátelsky usmál. Nic víc, nic míň, věnoval mu úsměv, který zanechal Carltona s překvapeným výrazem, který mimoděk nasadil, jen co se na něj Spencer ohlédl, a teplem v oblasti srdce.

 

Spencer ho měl rád a Lassiter se začínal obávat toho, že i on začíná mít rád jeho.

 

Po příchodu do stájí sesedli, Lassie ještě naposled podrbal Josepha za ušima a Shawn Felixe poplácal po zadku, poté už předali majiteli otěže a odebrali se na cestu zpět k autu.

 

"Spencere, jak jsi na tohle místo přišel?" neodpustil si Lassiter otázku, jelikož Spencer mu jednoduše nepřišel jako někdo, kdo by svůj volný čas trávil ve stájích.

 

"Pracoval jsem tady před pár lety. Asi tři měsíce. Naučil jsem se i trochu jezdit a pak jsem zkusil zase něco jiného," pokrčil Shawn rameny.

 

"A majitel tě viděl rád?" nezdálo se detektivovi.

 

"Lassie, já jsem rozený obchodník, vyhádal jsem mu lepší cenu za tři dobré koně, jasně, že ze mě byl nadšený," poučil detektiva Shawn téměř pobouřeně, Lassiter už ale tyhle teatrální výstupy moc dobře znal a sotva se vzmohl na protočení očí.

 

"Jen jsem se ptal," zamumlal pak, když dorazili k autu a sedal si dovnitř. "Chceš někam odvézt?" navrhl mu naoko smířlivě, i když mu věděl, že Spencer není v žádném případě uražený. Prostě jen přistoupil na jeho hru podobně jako to učinil zhruba před dvěma hodinami. A nemohl říct, že by litoval. Cítil se skvěle, únava byla potlačena příjemným zážitkem.

 

"Ne, díky, Lassie, mám kousek od tvého baráku motorku," mávl Spencer rukou a připoutal se. "I když výlet do Vegas bych neodmítl."

 

To už Lassiter raději ponechal bez komentáře a nastartoval.

 

"Neříká se mi to snadno, ale… Ještě jednou děkuju za dnešek, Spencere," podlehl Lassie po příjezdu nutkání znovu vyjádřit mladšímu muži vděčnost a raději neuvažoval nad tím, jestli je to ze slušnosti nebo jestli chce opět vidět, jak se Shawnovi rozzáří oči, jak mu věnuje další úsměv a jak se promění ve ztělesněné nadšení.

 

Zůstali stát na chodníku před detektivovým domem, Shawn na tváři dobrácký úsměv, Lassie mírně v rozpacích.

 

"Rádo se stalo, kámo," snažil se Shawn znít téměř lhostejně, ale… Stěží odolával pokušení dát Lassiemu ještě víc najevo, že mu na něm záleží, že tohle nebylo ojedinělé a že mu radost klidně bude dělat častěji, když ho nechá. A klidně by s ním zůstal ještě déle, dělal mu večer společnost, aby se na narozeniny necítil osaměle, ale předpokládal, že ho má Lassiter pro dnešek dost. "Tak já půjdu, abys mohl…" hledal Shawn nějakou činnost, kterou by tak detektiv mohl mít jako koníčka.

 

"Jo, abych…" nenašel onu činnost ani Lassiter a proklínal sám sebe, proč je mu tak trapně. Zároveň chtěl, aby Shawn opravdu odešel a s ním i ono trapno, ale zároveň… Díval se na mladšího muže, jak plaše a nejistě najednou vypadá, a jak se v jeho očích mihla rozhodnost, po níž následoval pohyb detektivovým směrem.

 

Než se Lassiter nadál, Spencer jej objímal. Hlavu měl na jeho hrudi, paže okolo něj. A Lassieho to gesto opět zasáhlo více, než by si přál. Zůstal sice prkenně stát, neopětoval objetí, leč Spencera od sebe neodehnal ani slovy ani činy. Nevěděl, co si počít a jak se zachovat, ale svým způsobem to bylo… hezké. Milé. Spencerovské.

 

Shawn považoval za své vítězství fakt, že Lassie neucuknul.

 

Lassiter počkal, než se mladší muž narovná a odstoupí, nicméně Shawn… Nedostal pak ze sebe už ani slovo, jen po Lassiem hodil nejistý úsměv, otočil se k němu zády a svižným krokem se počal vzdalovat. Moc by si přál s Lassiem zůstal, moc by si přál mu říct, že tímhle by to všechno mohlo jen začít, že ho má víc než rád… Ale stál nohama na zemi. Objetí a úsměv.

 

Neměl by být hamižný a spokojit se s tím, čeho dosáhl.

 

Zatímco Lassiter sledoval, jak mu Shawn mizí za zatáčkou, nechápal sám sebe. Bylo mu líto, že Spencer odešel. Bylo mu líto, že ho neobjímal déle.

 

Přejel si dlaní přes obličej a nevěřil tomu, že se to děje. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že vše záleželo čistě na něm. Stačilo vzít telefon a poslat Shawnovi esemesku, aby se vrátil. Třeba na drink. Jo, to by šlo. Vážně? Vážně chceš toho šaška u sebe v domě, aby ti chlemtal tvou drahou whisky?

 

Nad těmi myšlenkami se mu sevřel žaludek, protože ano, sakra chtěl, aby ten večer neskočil, chtěl, aby pokračoval ve stejně příjemném duhu, protože Spencer… To, jak jej objal, jak se na něj díval…

 

Spencer s ním chtěl být taky, prolétlo mu hlavou, ale to už vytahoval z kapsy mobil, bez velkého zamýšlení psal zprávu a odeslal ji, než mu to stihly pochybnosti rozmluvit.

 

Dnešek je šílený, pomyslel si, když vcházel do domu, kde sotva stačil odložit sako a už slyšel klepání na dveře. Po jejich otevření mu dovnitř vpadl udýchaný Spencer.

 

"Lassie!"

 

"Výborná dedukce," poznamenal detektiv suše a zavřel, opět bojuje s rozpaky, jež v něm Spencerova přítomnost vyvolala. Otočil se k němu a podrbal se na zátylku. "Dáš si teda něco k pití?"

 

"Jasně, máš něco s ananasem?" nezklamal Spencer nadšenou odpovědí, po níž následoval Lassitera do kuchyně. Opřel se zády o kuchyňskou linku a sledoval, jak se detektiv vytahuje z lednice ananasový džus. "A k tomu něco tvrdšího by se u tebe našlo?" vyzvídal.

 

Lassiter se ušklíbl.

 

"Našlo," vzhlédl k Shawnovi a přesunul se blíže k němu, aby mohl ze skříně vytáhnout whiskey. Ani si neuvědomil, jak minimální vzdálenosti mezi nimi zanechal, koutkem oka viděl, že na něj Spencer upírá svůj zrak, a Lassitera jeho intenzivní pohled znejistil ještě víc. Zpomalil svůj pohyb a váhavě navázal se Spencerem oční kontakt.

 

Shawn tím vlastně nic nesledoval, jen se s příjemným pocitem u srdce díval, jak se Lassie pousmál a fakt, že se detektiv octl tak blízko něj, jej rovněž zaskočil. Ale nestěžoval si, vůbec si nestěžoval, když se Lassie nacházel vedle něj, navíc jen v bílé košili… Byl u něj doma, chystal se s ním pít, přičemž Shawn doslova cítil, jak naděje na něco víc se v jeho nitru rozhořívá.

 

Srdce mu udělalo loping a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, když mu došlo, že Lassie si jejich blízkost uvědomuje, že ji vnímá stejně jako on, a ten pohled modrých očí… Blankytně modré, nádherné, odrážely se v nich emoce, jaké u Lassieho doposud neměl šanci vidět.

 

Detektiv se nehýbal, zůstal zmražen na místě a jen zíral na mladšího muže, z něhož… Polknul a tělo mu polilo horko, jakmile mu došlo, že Shawn se na něj nedívá jen vlídně, ale že se mu ve tváří zračí hlad, touha… Přistihl se, jak mu pohled padl na lákavě vypadající rty mladšího muže, načež se s klíčícím strachem a vzrušením vrátil k oříškovým očím. Možná by uskočil, možná by i utekl, kdyby tam stáli o něco déle a Lassiter si mohl přebrat, kam směřují, Shawn byl ale rychlejší.

 

S citem sevřel Lassieho rameno, naklonil se k vyššímu muži, nevšímal si jeho vykuleného pohledu a políbil jej. V tu chvíli měl pocit, jako by se mu celé tělo rozvibrovalo štěstím nehledě na to, že Lassie asi z jeho činu nebyl zrovna nadšený. Počítal s tím, a proto když se z výšin nebeských vrátil zpět do reality, měl už omluvu na rtech.

 

K jejímu vyslovení se však nedostal, neboť detektivův výraz jej zbavil veškerých slov. Lassie měl zavřené oči, výraz naprosto uvolněný, ústa pootevřená… Shawn nechápal, jak z překvapeného pohledu se tak rychle stal tenhle, nepřemýšlel nad tím ale dlouho, jelikož modré oči se rázem otevřely, zmatené, ale jiskřící zájmem.

 

Lassiter se cítil přemožen sám sebou, nečekal od svého těla takovou zradu, nečekal, že se mu bude Spencerova přítomnost zamlouvat, že dokonce bude skoro vděčně přijímat jeho doteky a nechá se políbit… Políbit… Spencerem… Srdce mu splašeně bušilo, ruce jej svrběly, jak moc si chtěl mladšího muže přitáhnout k sobě a políbit jej znovu. Vážně to chtěl…? Vážně chtěl líbat Spencera, jenž před ním vypadal tak zranitelně, jeho typická jistota v nedohlednu…?

 

Bylo mu s ním dnes tak dobře… Byl by pochyboval o Spencerových úmyslech, kdyby před sebou momentálně spatřoval sebestředného pseudojasnovidce. Ale on viděl jen Shawna, upřímného, zranitelného mladého muže, který ho má rád a který pro něj udělal něco hezkého. Cítil, kdesi hluboko v sobě cítil, že si s ním Shawn nehraje. Že to myslí vážně.

 

Přemožen událostmi narozeninového dne a emocemi v oříškových očích zaskočil Shawna vlastní iniciativou, když tentokrát on se naklonil ke Spencerovi a spojil jejich rty, obě Shawnovy dlaně měl okamžitě na ramenou. Spencer se k němu přitisknul, doslova na něm visel a působil dojmem, že tohle chtěl už nesmírně dlouho.

Dnešek je prostě šílený, prolétlo Lassiemu znovu hlavou, o níž tušil, že v ní za chvíli bude mít už jen a jen jednoho, nejmenovaného pseudojasnovidce…


End file.
